Jenny Potter and the Blue Phoenix Feather
by RavenclawGirl777
Summary: Jenny Potter is no ordinary girl. Not only is she the cousin to the infamous Harry Potter, but it is believed that she may be the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw. What happens when a dusty old trunk is opened to reveal a blue glowing wand made with the feather of the rare Blue Phoenix? Whom will it serve, and why will it choose who it chooses?


**Chapter I**

Jenny Potter certainly wasn't your average girl. She had gingerish-blonde hair, brown eyes and the sweetest smile around – just like your average thirteen-year-old girl. However, Jenny was not average. Unlike other thirteen-year-old girls, Jenny was magical. She could perform magic using a wand at will and could create potions that can cure one of poison and many other effects. The only thing that put a damper on Jenny Potter's magical ability was the fact that she was underage.

Jenny was related to one of the most famous wizards of modern times – Harry Potter. They were cousins, and their fathers, James and Joseph, were brothers. James, Harry's father, had married a witch he knew from school named Lily Evans and together, they had three children named Casey, Harry and Melissa. Casey was born early in James and Lily's lives, being born in May of 1978 – a month before they graduated from Hogwarts. Of course, Lily hadn't known that she was having a baby because she had had no symptoms whatsoever. Harry was born two years after Casey in July of 1980, and then two years after him came Melissa in November of 1982. However, three months after Melissa was born, the darkest wizard of the age known as Voldemort (now as He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named) had broken into the Potter home when James wasn't home and killed Lily and attempted to kill Harry. Luckily, Harry had stopped Voldemort with the love his mother gave to protect him before Voldemort could kill him and his siblings, and thus, Voldemort was stopped.

Jenny had four siblings – two sisters and two brothers. Her father, Joseph, had married a muggle named Andrea Julie and had had Jenny in May of 1982. In December of 1984, Andrea and Joseph had had a second daughter named Madelyn, who was shy and quiet and had Joseph's dark brown hair. After Madelyn came Abigail in 1987, who was showing no signs of magic whatsoever and was possibly a muggle, like her mother. In 1993, Joseph and Andrea had their last two children – a set of twin boys named James and George Potter. Not long after they were born, they were showing signs of magic.

Jenny's aunt, Clarissa, who was also James and Joseph's younger sister, was a very skilled witch living in southern Wales. Clarissa loved plants and was one day hoping to become the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She lived alone with no children and a couple of small Yorkshire Terriers in a large cottage. At least, she lived alone until her sister-in-law was killed. In 1983, Melissa was sent to live with her aunt in southern Wales, while Casey was sent to live with his uncle Joseph at Jenny's home, called Magnolia Haven due to the many Magnolias that Andrea had planted. Harry had been sent to live with his aunt and uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Petunia was Lily's sister, and Petunia was forever jealous and hateful towards her magical "freak" sister, as Petunia had put it. James was furious about this, feeling that he could protect his children on his own. But Dumbledore felt that they would all be safer this way. So for the next eleven years, James continued to visit his son and daughter at his brother and sister's homes, however, he could not visit Harry because Harry lived with muggles, who couldn't protect themselves from any kind of danger.

When Harry was fourteen, he was brought to his Godfather, Sirius Black's house to be reunited with his father and his brother and sister, only it appeared that he wasn't too happy about it. He sat quietly in the dining room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place examining his wand while Jenny, her sister, Madelyn, Casey, Melissa, Jenny's three best friends, Luna Lovegood, Alice Helcates and Lucy Fudge, another Ravenclaw named Bailey Griffiths (who was also Harry's current girlfriend) and Harry's best friend, Bella Hawking sat chattering loudly at another end of the table.

Madelyn, now ten, was nervously sitting in her chair, pondering over what Hogwarts was like. She would be turning eleven in December, and this year was her first year as a Hogwarts student. Would she shame the family once again by being sorted into another house like her sister had? What if she really wasn't magical? What if she was sorted into Slytherin? Many questions formed in her head, which made her panic even more. Madelyn was a pretty young girl with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was small for her age, but Joseph and Andrea expected a growth spurt from her soon.

Casey was a tall, sixteen-year-old boy with long reddish-brown hair that he had inherited from his dark-haired father and his redheaded mother. His eyes were hazel, just like his father's, and he had the appearance of his mother in his face. Casey was a wise boy that, like all Potters, was sorted into Gryffindor. It was strange for Jenny to be sorted into Ravenclaw, because she was, indeed, a Potter. Supposedly, said the Sorting Hat, Jenny was related to Rowena Ravenclaw, but would that mean that Madelyn would be sorted into Ravenclaw? Casey often pondered over why his cousin was sorted into Ravenclaw and he wasn't. Casey was sure that he was intelligent enough for Ravenclaw – wasn't he? Then again, his very bright mother was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Casey was now going into his sixth year at Hogwarts and was awaiting his results from his O. that he had taken the previous year.

Melissa was a very beautiful twelve-year-old girl with strawberry blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. She looked almost exactly like her mother, minus her blue eyes and her more blondish hair. Melissa was about to enter her second year as a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts, and she was most excited about it. The class she loved most was Potions, and the Potions master, Professor Snape, seemed to favour her in his class. She wasn't sure why, because Professor Snape disliked both Casey and Harry. Melissa wasn't the brightest of students; in fact, she was a rather independent girl who did her homework on her own terms. Sometimes she got it done, other times, she didn't. Of course, unlike her pratt-like brother, Harry, she did her own homework and didn't ask her friends to do some of it for her.

Luna Lovegood was among the unique students at Hogwarts. Like Jenny, Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, and it was quite obvious that she indeed did belong to Ravenclaw house. She was an intelligent girl with long, waist-length wavy blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes that Jenny had ever seen. However, Luna was a bit… looney, as the students at school had called her. Her father was the editor of the Quibbler, a magazine that told of made-up creatures called nargles, crumple-horned snorkacks and many others. Often, Luna would daze off and stare at the wall, and when people would ask what she was looking at, Luna would tell them that she was "watching the nargles climb up the walls". However, she was liked by Jenny and her two friends, Alice and Lucy.

Alice Helcates was among the most loyal of Ravenclaws to exist in Hogwarts. She was an Irish girl from Belfast with long, straight waist-length red hair, the most emerald green eyes and light freckles that dotted her rosy cheeks. She was a very tall girl, being incredibly tall for a thirteen-year-old and standing at almost six feet tall. Alice wasn't the sporty type of girl, but she loved to play the Wizarding game of Gobstones. In fact, she was Captain of the Ravenclaw Gobstones team. She also enjoyed playing chess and watching the Quidditch games, since Jenny was a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, though she didn't enjoy playing it. One of Alice's most outstanding qualities was her strong loyalty. In fact, she was so loyal and kind that the Sorting Hat had almost placed her in Hufflepuff. However, Alice's wits had beaten out her loyalty and she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Lucy Fudge was a feisty young Ravenclaw who stood under five feet tall. She had curly brown hair, brown eyes, a sharp eye, being able to catch multiple faults in one just by looking at them. Though not the brightest Ravenclaw, Lucy was a wise girl who sometimes had her moments. She often liked to pick small fights with Alice about height because it made her feel a bit better about her own small height. She wasn't all that fond of Luna, but mostly because her father, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, wasn't fond of Luna's father nor the magazine that he edited. Lucy was athletic, playing in a more recent magical sport known as Broom Crups as the Leading Crupper. She was a rather large fan of the Kenmore Kestrals, an Irish Quidditch team, and couldn't wait to see them play (and defeat, she hoped) the Tutshill Tornadoes, a favourite team among the Potters, in the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

Bailey Griffiths was a quiet girl with medium-length wavy light brown hair and the sweetest blue eyes. She was most likely found in a quiet place with her nose buried in a book, and at the time that he had asked her out, Harry was attracted to this. Harry had asked Bailey out in the middle of their third year at Hogwarts one day while she was reading a book in the Great Hall at breakfast. Ever since, Harry had been happy to be the pretty, clever and quiet girl's boyfriend. Bailey was also a talented chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, which brought her a bit closer to Harry's likings. Bailey's mother, Marlene Griffiths (formerly McKinnon) was a Ravenclaw in her days and best friends with Harry's mother, Lily, and Bella's mother, Elizabeth Hawking. In her days, Marlene was having a small affair with a Gryffindor named Remus Lupin, who had also been close friends with Harry's father. After school, Marlene had married another Ravenclaw named Charles Griffiths and that year, they had had a daughter named Charlotte, who went by Charlie. A couple of years after Charlie's birth, Marlene, Lily and Elizabeth were at a party that James, Remus and a friend of his named Sirius Black had also attended. The six got drunk, and later, Marlene and Remus were upstairs doing things that they shouldn't have done. As a result, Bailey was born bearing an uncanny resemblance to Remus, though Marlene thought nothing of it because she had no memory of it whatsoever. Three years after Bailey was born, Marlene and Charles had had a third daughter named Shayna, and not long after Shayna was born, Charles, as an Auror, was killed by a Death Eater, and Marlene had never remarried. All three Griffiths girls, like their mother and father, were sorted into Ravenclaw.

Bella Hawking was a small, Italian-looking girl with jet-black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. Ironic enough, Bella could speak Italian fluently, however, she had never been to Italy. Her mother, Elizabeth, who was born there with her twin sister, Cheyanne, had raised her while speaking both English and Italian. Bella, like her parents, was sorted into Gryffindor. She was the only child that Elizabeth had had with her husband, Marcus Jacobs, who was also killed in as an Auror when Bella was seven. Just like Bailey, however, Elizabeth was at the party with Sirius, both had gotten drunk and had gone upstairs for a bit of privacy. This was a month before Elizabeth and Marcus were married, however, they were engaged. Elizabeth had no memory of this whatsoever, and Bella barely even bore a resemblance to Sirius Black. Bella had been Harry's closest friend ever since they were infants, and she was only a day older than Harry, being born on the thirtieth of July while Harry was born on the thirty-first. However, they lost contact when Harry was taken from his father when he was two years of age, and when they met for the first time in nine years on the Hogwarts Express before their first year, they barely remembered each other. Harry had no memory of Bella, while Bella had seen a few pictures of herself and Harry as toddlers. Bella was an excellent chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a rather attractive young girl, which brought Harry into a confused state due to his love for Bailey and his developing feelings for Bella.

Harry, on the other hand, was normally a happy-go-lucky, prank-loving Gryffindor boy who, with his best friend, Ron Weasley, would mess with their other best friend, Hermione Granger, Bella Hawking, Bailey Griffiths and many other students that they were good friends with. Anyone who had gotten pranked knew exactly who had done it, but they couldn't help but laugh at them. Harry had long, dark messy hair and almond-shaped green eyes hidden behind round-rimmed glasses. On his forehead, though hidden by his messy hair, was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt from when he defeated Voldemort back in 1983. He was almost an exact replica of his father, minus his emerald green eyes.

Harry currently sat playing with his wand while everyone else sat at the end of the table talking. Madelyn nervously picked at her skirt while Bailey read a book about Astronomy.

"Kenmore is _so_ gonna win this year!" exclaimed little Lucy Fudge about the Quidditch World Cup.

"No way! It's going to be Tutshill! You watch!" Jenny exclaimed in response, seeing as she was a huge Tutshill fan.

"Ireland has never lost a match yet! And how many has Tutshill lost?" asked Lucy. Jenny huffed.

"Two, all right? But that's better compared to the other teams!" she exclaimed.

"The Holyhead Harpies had three losses, didn't they? So if Tutshill had lost a third match…"

"There would have been a match between Holyhead and Tutshill in order to determine who moves on to play Kenmore in the Cup."

"What were the numbers again?" asked Alice, who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Kenmore had thirty-five wins, no losses," said Lucy proudly.

"Tutshill had thirty-three wins, two losses, while Holyhead, Wimbourne and Puddlemore had thirty-two wins, three losses," Jenny informed her.

"The Chudley Cannons came in last with two wins, thirty-three losses," Bailey chimed in from behind her book.

"Are you a Cannons fan?" asked Lucy. Bailey shook her head.

"I support the Sweetwater All-Stars," she told her.

"Isn't that an American team?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, they're from Texas. Last year, they defeated the Quiberon Quafflepunchers after five days of playing," Bailey replied, setting down her book and removing her glasses. She only wore them when reading because she was far-sighted.

"Where was that match? France?" Jenny asked. Bailey nodded. "I can't stand their robe colours."

"What colour are their robes?" asked Alice.

"Shocking pink," Jenny replied.

"Are you for real?" Alice asked. Jenny nodded. "Wow, that must be bad for their male players. I wonder why they chose 'shocking pink'..." Jenny shrugged, and looked down the table at Harry.

"What do you reckon he's doing?" she asked, lowering her voice. Alice looked up as well.

"Trying not to talk to his father, that's for sure," she said, her voice also lowered.

"How peculiar… you'd think that since he hadn't seen his father in eleven years he'd be happy and chatting up a storm with him," said Lucy, also looking over.

"I dunno… he might be nervous. Or angry, if anything. He was forced to live with his horrid Aunt Petunia and his fat and purple Uncle Vernon and their fat piggy son, Dudley for eleven years of his life when he could have lived a marvellous life in magic with his father and siblings," Jenny told her.

"I guess you're right about that…" Lucy replied, watching as James Potter took the seat next to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "He doesn't look all that happy…"

"Give him time, and he'll be welcoming his father as if they'd lived their whole lives together," Jenny said. "So, have you been practising your potions this summer? I've been working on a Sleeping Drought. I'm all out of Flobberworm mucus, though, and I'm running low on the standard ingredient."

"No, Jenny, we haven't been working on our potions over the summer. I've been waiting for the Quidditch World Cup, in which Kenmore will kick Tutshill's arse!" Lucy exclaimed loudly, causing Harry and James to look over.

"No way! Tutshill for the win!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not in your lifetime, Potter!" Lucy exclaimed. "Eat this, Kenmore hater!" Lucy reached into her pocket and tossed a hard, round and rough object at him. It rolled over and stopped in front of Harry, who picked it up.

"Lucy Fudge, it is not nice to throw… bezoars… at people!" Harry exclaimed, trying to guess what it was that he was holding.

"It's not a bezoar, you pighead, it's a rock cake," Lucy told him.

"Ew!" Harry exclaimed, pushing the rock cake as far away from himself as possible.

"So you can handle bezoars, which originate in goat stomachs, but you can't handle a simple little rock cake?" Lucy asked him, smirking.

"I have no idea where your hands have been," Harry told her, and Lucy scowled at him.

"Pighead," she said, turning away from him.

"Says the girl who likes me," said Harry, and just as Lucy stood up to run at him, Harry stood and raced out of the room, Lucy on his heels. A door slammed upstairs, and Lucy's loud voice yelling at Harry to open the door was heard in the dining room over the loud fits of hysterical laughter coming from everyone in the room.


End file.
